The present invention relates to a conveyor belt with improved adhesive properties as well as to a conveyor arrangement comprising such a conveyor belt.
In the technical field, conveyor belts are used in different fields of application. One field of application is, for example, the delivery and discharge of products at different machines, for example packaging and/or filling machines or the like. In this case, the conveyor belts are always adapted to the geometry and size of the products to be conveyed. This approach however results in the need for a frequent format change when changes in the shape and/or size of the products to be conveyed occur. Besides the resulting set-up times, said format changes lead to an undesirable machine down time. In addition, problems contingent on installation space can ensue, so that the required conveyor belts cannot always be arranged in optimal supply positions. A molded body is known from the German patent specification DE 10 2008 053 619 A1, which has a hierarchical structure consisting of first and second threads. As a result, the molded body can be used as an adhesive device which is employed as adhesive tapes, patches or as the surface of parts of a robot. The German patent specification DE 10 2007 062 844 A1 furthermore discloses a conveyor device for transporting bottles in compartments with a circulating chain and driving dogs for moving the compartments, wherein adhesive means having Gecko structures are provided on the driving dogs, said Gecko structures being formed by a plurality of micro-protrusions on the driving dogs.